


A Wild Road

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fuckbuddies, High School, Interracial Relationship, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Prom, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, girls supporting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Headcanon like ficlet of Steve and Kali’s relationship.





	A Wild Road

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started as a response to my moodboard of Stali where there’s a text convo that says “white boys exhaust me” “I’m white” “did I stutter” so that’s why this is written kind of weird. and so I had to do interracial dating of Steve and Kali but then Nancy just had to take her clothes off. Goddammit. I will write part 2 with smut if you want it.   
> Xx  
> T   
> Also find the moodboard on my tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich

So the thing is Kali’s family owns a gas station and Kali works a lot to get extra money. Her dad mostly runs from behind the scenes and is off doing god knows what and her mom takes care of her two younger siblings. 

So one day she’s sitting at the counter, blasting Drake because no one’s been in all day, it’s too fucking hot out. The door is open and there’s a fan on her, she’d clipped up her long black and purple streaked hair but her white tank top is still sticking to her and she’s regretting wearing jean shorts, when someone walks in. 

And it’s a white boy that she’s never seen before, which isn’t saying much cause they all look pretty much the same for her but he’s cute. He’s got fluffy hair and he’s wearing a white T-shirt that’s nearly see through and khaki shorts. He shoots her a grin and heads back to the coolers. He comes back with a 6 pack of beer- bud light- eww- and asks for a pack of marlboros and a lighter. 

“No way you’re twenty one,” Kali says, looking him up and down. 

He sucks his lower lip into his mouth, it’s so pink,   
“Wanna bet?” 

Kali raises an eyebrow and leans over the counter, noticing the way his eyes lock on her cleavage,   
“What are you gonna bet me?”

He shrugs,   
“A beer.”

Not exactly what she had in mind, but she’ll bite,   
“Fine. Show me an ID pretty boy.”

He grins, tugging his wallet out of his back pocket,  
“Pretty boy, I like it,” and hands her an ID. And either he’s got the best fucking fake ID in the world or it’s real, so she pouts and rings him up. 

He laughs,   
“Don’t look so sad cutie, here,” he hands her a beer and it’s so cold she doesn’t think twice before placing it on her chest to cool her down. This locks his eyes on her cleavage again and she tries not to arch her back too noticeably and the guy cracks open his own beer, holding one up to her, “cheers.” 

She removes the can and cracks it open, knocking her can against his,   
“Cheers.”

His name is Steve Harrington and he fucks like a pornstar, eats her out even better. Until she’s screaming and squirting all over his face, which is enough to get him ready for round two. 

He’s nice. He fucking brought her mom flowers when he met her for the first time. She hadn’t intended to but her sister ratted that she saw Kali with a white boy at school, so he was invited to dinner. And he was polite!! And fought her brother for the last samosa! And said please and thank you and her mom actually hugged him and her dad shook his hand and Steve said, “no thank you sir for allowing me to spend time with your amazing daughter.” 

She sucked his brain out through his dick for that because they didn’t stop talking about him for days. 

Except he’s annoying sometimes cause Kali really likes him and it’s really never gonna work out no matter how much curry he eats or how much Ariana Grande she listens to. But it’s fun and she gets to steal his clothes and she tutors him in math and every question he gets right he gets to leave a hickey and they’re all up her thighs and hips and breasts. 

And then it’s prom. And there’s no way he’s not going with some skinny blonde pretty white Girl. They’re not even dating for real. Just fucking. Okay well he comes to dinner and they study or ditch physics to smoke cigarettes under the bleachers sometimes or they go down to the pier and drink or he keeps her company while she runs the store but it almost always ends in fucking. (Except not really.) 

So she’s really fucking shocked when someone taps her shoulder at lunch and she yanks out her earbuds ready to cuss them out- but WAIT- It’s Steve. Standing on a goddamn table. With a boom box. Blasting one dance by drake. With a sign, that says “Kali, I need a one dance from you at prom” 

And he’s a big fat LOSER she’s not even wearing any eyeliner today but Steve helps her up onto the table so she can accept and kiss him for being a loser and the lunchroom cheers but she flips them off and her cheeks are so red and Steve teases her endlessly. 

And she wears a beautiful stunning black plunge neck dress with rhinestones and red lipstick and her hair perfectly curled and he looks so goddamn good with his white suit and black tie and they dance and everything is perfect and they drink the spiked punch and hang out with Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers who are equally drunk and then Jonathan offers for them to go get high, and so they’re outside on the bleachers, both girls kicked off their shoes and they’re holding their dresses up, walking across the bleachers like a tightrope until they fall, and Nancy’s sad cause her pretty pale pink dress is now dirty and Kali kisses her softly cause she feels bad and then Jonathan invites them back to the hotel room they rented cause they have more weed and Kali hangs on Steve and whispers (aka yells) “I like them they’re my best friends ever now but like I want you to fuck me so hard” and Steve’s like dying and Jonathan’s like “I mean I’m sure you could get a room in the same hotel as us and we could break off”   
And Nancy’s still stuck on the best friend part so she’s like   
“Omg you’re my best friend too you’re the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you so much please come back to our room and we can have a dance party”

Cue Jonathan, “babe, prom kind of is a dance party” 

And Steve laughs and Kali is now fiercely defensive of her new best friend and slaps his arm and says,   
“Don’t laugh at my best friend! I would love to have a dance party” 

Ok so they take an Uber because they’re all drunk and drunk driving is not okay, and Nancy’s in the front and hooks her phone up to the aux and starts blasting cardi b which turns into Kali screaming along, turning between Steve and Jonathan wanting one of them to sing with her, Steve will never admit he’s also quick to cut a nigga off (clearly none of them say that cause they’re not black) but ANYWAY they get to the hotel and stumble upstairs and then it’s a dance party! 

And the boys get everyone drinks and Nancy starts jumping on the bed but her dress is too poofy so she plops down and yanks Kali down with her so hard Kali almost flies off the bed,   
“Take off my dress, I can’t dance properly!!!” 

And Kali’s like “fuck yeah BFF ok girl” so she unzips Nancy’s dress and Nancy slips out. She’s got her hair in a messy updo but curls are falling out, her eye makeup is pink and glittery with thick false lashes and her lips are dark rose and glossy. She’s wearing long tear drop earrings and a tiny diamond necklace and a strapless bra that pushes her little tits up with the illusion she has a lot of cleavage and she’s got a belly ring and light pink lace underwear. 

So then of course Kali’s gotta take her dress off cause it just makes sense ok! Plus Steve is gonna take it off soon enough and Nancy laughs when she says that aloud and says,   
“I bet you guys have really kinky sex” 

And Kali is like “hell yeah,” 

And so Nancy helps Kali slide her dress off and her curls are falling out and she’s got on silver eyeshadow with winged eyeliner and her red lipstick is almost gone and she’s got on beautiful crystal dangled earrings and a red matching bra and panty set with a garter belt and Nancy’s like,   
“I wanna put my dress back on” 

And Kali’s like   
“Girl shut the hell up, you’re Beautiful, now dance with me” 

So they resume jumping on the bed and dancing and screaming to music when the boys come in with drinks. Steve nearly drops his and Jonathan’s jaw just drops, 

“Dude,”

And Nancy bounces down first, dragging Kali with her to get a drink. They’d stocked the room earlier so it’s a red solo cup with a bendy straw and she takes a big drink,   
“Oh my gosh this is good, Jonathan makes the best drink, here Kali, drink this,” and let’s her have a drink even tho there’s literally another cup for her right!!!!! There!!!! 

And then Nancy leans in and kisses Jonathan, forcing his mouth open and sucking on his tongue, moaning all the while, dragging his hand to her ass and running her hands through her hair. Finally he pulls away,   
“Nance, that’s not really, sorry she gets really horny when she drinks,” 

“Oh it’s fine,” Steve starts to say and then Nancy’s pouting, 

“Well I mean that’s true, but how can I not, I mean look at her,” and she literally reaches out to grab Kali’s boob, “she’s so fucking hot, and I haven’t came since like,” she taps her hand on her chin and tries to think, “I’m bad at math but a long time ago,” she pouts, hand still on Kali’s breasts. 

“Are you bi?” Kali asks, setting the empty solo cup on the night stand. 

Nancy nods and then Kali grabs her close and kisses her firmly, tugging the clip out of her hair, forcing the brown curls to tumble down her back. Nancy tastes like weed and the fruit punch and she kisses back just as good as she gives, hands sliding into Kali’s panties to grip her ass. Kali moans into her mouth and breaks away, looking over at Steve, who’s just staring at her wide eyed, and she licks down the valley of Nancy’s breasts,   
“We can have some fun tonight.”


End file.
